wavisddlegendfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wavis D
SOME ARTICLES ARE INCOMPLETE. APOLOGIES FOR ALL OF THE MISSING INFORMATION. Battle_On_Nothoth.png|Christmas 2018|link=Mission III.V: Battle on Nothoth|linktext=The final quest of the year! DBETITLE.png|Darwick: Beyond Endaria|link=Darwick: Beyond Endaria|linktext=The stars have aligned once again for the Movurthucka Crew's next adventure. EraOfHeroes.PNG|Era of Heroes|link=Era of Heroes|linktext=The first heroes make their long-awaited return. Halloween2018.jpg|Halloween 2018|link=Halloween 2018|linktext=The second halloween spacktacular is here! Main Article: The Wavis D&D Legend The Wavis D&D Legend is a Dungeons and Dragons game with four major story lines: Era of Assholes, Era of Heroes, Era of Communism, and Era of Nazis. Era of Assholes is about a small group of nomads who travel the war-torn lands of Endaria. Era of Heroes is about the rise and fall of Darwick Wavis' band of heroes, and the eventual disbandment of the team. Era of Communism is about a group of heroes who band together and are suddenly tasked with saving a dying Darwick Wavis. Era of Nazis is about the miscellaneous adventures of a team of mercenaries who try to save a world infected by one almighty ruler, Bladmir Blutin. There are several other spin-off story lines: The Defenders, Darwick: Beyond Endaria, Nope, Devil Summoners, and Disney XD&D. The Defenders is about a smaller group of heroes who take on tasks the valiant Era of Nazis party wouldn't normally handle. Darwick: Beyond Endaria is about a band of bounty hunters who fly around the galaxy getting as much money as possible. Nope is set in an alternate universe and follows two different stories: a group of travelers who end up having to expand their new kingdom, and a small team of vampire hunters. Devil Summoners is about about a team of heroes who discover an alternate world, called the demon world, and a huge, unknown organisation who are tasked with keeping demons at bay. Disney XD&D is about a team of heroes who unintentionally meet each other somewhere in Kushan, where they began going on tumultuous adventures, while meeting many bizarre characters. In addition to the story lines, there are a few one-shots: JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken: Eyes of Sam's Butthole, and Halloween 2017. JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken: Eyes of Sam's Butthole is set in the world of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, taking place just after Vento Aureo. Halloween 2017 is about a small group of rangers who try to solve a murder case, but end up meeting with a grim fate themselves. The characters, events, and locations, are all completely fictional, but some are based on real life. The events don't represent the beliefs or ideals of the players. Main Article: Protagonist Party See also: Playable Characters Darwick: Beyond Endaria SamjamelBlackson.jpg|Samjamel Blackson|link=Samjamel Blackson TRASH_CAN.jpg|W.E.G.G|link=W.E.G.G 5T-3V3.jpg|5T-3V3|link=5T-3V3 JamSolo.jpg|Jam Solo|link=Jam Solo TheFishBlokeFromMegamind.jpg|The Fish Bloke from Megamind|link=The Fish Bloke from Megamind DeathStorm.jpg|Death Storm|link=Death Storm Era of Assholes No-image3.gif|Derrick the Dick|link=Derrick the Dick NiceGuy-0.png|Nice Guy|link=Nice Guy MuhammadAli.jpg|Musammad Ali|link=Musammad Ali Disney XD&D Louie.jpg|Louie|link=Louie Rastamouse.jpg|Rastamouse|link=Rastamouse Ben.jpg|Ben Swolo|link=Ben Swolo Headless Ted.JPG|Headless Ted|link=Headless Ted Ishinabeesh Ethan gamer.png|Garfunkle|link=Garfunkle Sampy.JPG|Sampy Longnose|link=Sampy Longnose MacTheScallywag.png|Mac The Scallywag|link=Mac The Scallywag SteveAnne.jpg|Steve Anne|link=Steve Anne Sober.JPG|Sober|link=Sober CoolMint.png|Cool Mint|link=Cool Mint No-image3.gif|Father Ouledi|link=Father Ouledi No-image3.gif|Toht|link=Toht Odd Jobs BillintHisNye.png|Billy Guy|link=Billy Guy Grdain.JPG|Gardain Greybeard|link=Gardain Greybeard KyGoodguy.png|Ky Goodguy|link=Ky Goodguy No-image3.gif|Ouledi Bin Laden|link=Ouledi Bin Laden On the planet Nothoth, the Subspace Emissary were hidden in their base coordinating their next attack on the Welsh Empire, but then a little Korean boy ran down the hall informing everyone that the enemies were incoming. Disco Norm sent out troops into the skies and on the ground, including the famous movurthucka crew. 5T-3V3 and W.E.G.G got into some ships and were preparing to take on the Welsh Empire's AT-ATs, while Blackson led the Fish Bloke from Megamind and Jam Solo into the trenches, with Dennis McShlong staying with Malo Kuja at base with Disco Norm and the little Korean boy. A gnome mechanic, named James, also took a stand and followed the party onto the battlefield, but as he would soon learn the resistance were severely underpowered for the fight with a whole army and 4 AT-AT's approaching. Their attacks seemed to be failing and Jam Solo sustained some heavy damage. James, who was suddenly given the nickname Death Storm by the Fish Bloke from Megamind, also took a lot of damage and was approaching deaths door, while Samjamel Blackson tried to fend off the army and get his allies some help, but seemingly to no avail, but then, W.E.G.G, who was struggling in the skies to destroy the AT-ATs, managed to infiltrate one of them, after his ship got blown up. He killed the controllers and attempted to man it himself, but was struggling to use the weapons system. Another pilot in a different AT-AT radioed into W.E.G.G's and interrogated him about being an imposter, but, since they both had the same terribly "not-welsh accent" W.E.G.G was able to turn the tables on him and have all the soldiers destroy their [[AT-AT, which earned him the Welsh Empire medal of honour, meanwhile 5T-3V3 was narrowly able to take a single AT-AT down after several attempts of trying to wrap its cable around its legs, then Quan entered the battlefield and destroyed the remaining AT-AT, then W.E.G.G escaped his, before it violently exploded, but as he looked on the horizon he saw more troops coming, so a retreat was issued and the entire Subspace Emissary had to flee, but several soldiers were lost, including the little Korean Boy. The movurthucka crew brought Malo Kuja and Death Storm onto the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Sam's Butthole Movurthucka, as they fled Nothoth. Samjamel Blackson, distraught that he was unable to save the day and be the coolest guy ever, shaved off his iconic moustache and opened a briefcase full of newspapers looking for a new job, since he had fully convinced himself that he had lost every ounce of his mojo, thus becoming a dad, in addition he affirmed 5T-3V3 as the new captain, who locked himself in the medbay and cried, unable to handle the responsibility. The party had suddenly realised that the Welsh Empire were actively pursuing them, so Dennis McShlong suggested they go to a friend of his, the party blindly agreed and they found themselves face-to-face with Santa Claus on North Pole, who was preparing to give them all presents, notably, he gave W.E.G.G a portrait of him, which looked nothing like him, and when he criticized it, Santa Claus punched W.E.G.G so hard he almost died, and he gave Samjamel Blackson a dead baby to look after, then ran away with his smoke bombs. The movurthucka crew stayed the night recovering, then woke up in the morning to celebrate Christmas. Samjamel Blackson graciously got everyone matching sweaters, which no one was particularly thrilled to have. W.E.G.G and Karren's relationship was showing some notable holes, when Karren got W.E.G.G an Xbox One S, but he didn't get anything in return, which the Fish Bloke from Megamind suggested they just have sex to work it out. Suddenly they noticed that they had received a letter from Santa Claus that was forcing them to join him for breakfast, because the letter would self-destruct if they refused. As they entered his dinner room, Santa Claus revealed he'd sold them out to Jackurai Sam, so that he wouldn't bother him anymore. Sam imprisoned the party, keeping Dennis however. To escape, W.E.G.G sang Silent Night, in German, in Wingdings, which the guards hated and forced them upstairs to see Jackurai Sam, as he began to encase Dennis in carbonite. Jackurai freed the remaining members of the party, who fled in the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Sam's Butthole Movurthucka .Quan would later arrive on North Pole to fight Jackurai Sam, but he cut off his hand and revealed that he was his true biological father. Featured Characters * [[Samjamel Blackson|'Samjamel Blackson']] * [[5T-3V3|'5T-3V3']] * [[Jam Solo|'Jam Solo']] * [[W.E.G.G|'W.E.G.G']] * [[The Fish Bloke from Megamind|'The Fish Bloke from Megamind']] * [[Dennis McShlong|'Dennis McShlong']] * [[Death Storm|'Death Storm']] * [[Malo Kuja|'Malo Kuja']] * [[Disco Norm (pretender)|'Disco Norm']] * [[Korean Boy|'Korean Boy']] * [[Quan|'Quan']] * [[Santa Claus|'Santa Claus']] * [[Jackurai Sam|'Jackurai Sam']] '''Potato Kujo '''03/08/2018 - The race to 2076 '''Potato Kujo '''07/05/2018 - Mysteries of the Wavis D&D Legend '''Potato Kujo '''26/11/2017 - Wavis Risk '''Potato Kujo '''11/08/2017 - What to expect from the Persona D&D '''Potato Kujo '''05/11/2017 - The Wavis D&D Legend Multiverse (coming soon) '''Potato Kujo '''04/10/2017 - Patch Notes by that loser '''Potato Kujo '''19/08/2017 - Time Travel '''Potato Kujo '''30/07/2017 - The future of the Wavis D&D timeline!!! Best D&D quest of 2018? Devil Summoners Darwick: Beyond Endaria Era of Assholes Disney XD&D The Ishinabeesh 2064 Duology Odd Jobs Halloween 2018 Best D&D quest of 2017? Era of Nazis Era of Communism Darwick: Beyond Endaria The Defenders Halloween 2017 SS Fantasy ]] .]] final dance.]] Category:Browse